


“I’ve Had Enough.”

by CaptainSchmoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Breakup, Demons, Gore, Hallucinations, M/M, Nightmares, Stabbing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: [Requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr with the title as the prompt.]Anti’s jealous of Mark and will do everything in his power to force him and Seán apart.





	“I’ve Had Enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those oneshots that I initially had writer’s block for but then it suddenly took off with a mind of its own.

“...I’m not looking,” he growled.

Mark resisted the urge to make even a millisecond of eye contact with his reflection. Not today. And he was gonna make sure that... thing understood. If it meant unsuccessfully flossing something noticeable out of his teeth, so be it. At least he had Seán to help notice. Seán couldn’t make the mirror stop showing Mark’s face falling off in bloody shreds.

* * *

The two haven’t talked nearly as much as they used to. A barrier of awkward silence built itself up between them, growing larger with each passing mirror demon, orvisceral nightmare, or eerie TV glitch. Seán saw them, too. And it pissed Mark off how it seemed as though Seán just *knew* something, yet refused to say what. The way he would frantically brush off any questions Mark asked, and how his voice would just ever-so-slightly quiver with anxiety. There was no way he didn’t know anything.

But he never said a word.

* * *

_“Did you miss me?” it asked him, black ichor dripping from its long, pointed tongue. It was the only thing Mark could see in the darkness._

_“I miss my family way more.”_

_”That hurts.” The thing stuck out its bottom lip in a childish pout.”_

_”Where are they!?” he barked, trying not to acknowledge the truth he was sure of. “I’m done with you fucking around!”_

_“It’s okay, Markimoo. They’re right here.”_

_Lights clicked on around them, revealing their location:_

_A meat locker._

_With over a dozen barely-familiar, mangled human bodies hanging above them on hooks pierced through their chins and protruding out their mouths-_

Mark jolted awake before anything worse could happen, feeling like he would puke all over the bed at any second. He breathed. He swallowed. Seán wasn’t beside him. Where did he go?

It didn’t matter at the moment. Mark needed to be near a toilet right now.

He stepped out into the hallway and flicked the light switch. Nothing happened.

”Really?”

Over and over, rapid-fire flipping. No results, not that it logically should have. The pain in his stomach went from aching to sharp. Dread hung over his head. The bathroom was right down the hall. Just a few steps.

_Hah... Hah... Breathe... Swallow..._

His hand automatically went to the light switch beside him, and the bathroom lit up red.

”Wha-!”

He threw up on the floor.

”H-help me...”

Seán’s weak voice was filled with the blood that poured in from the deep stab wound in his throat. That thing - a pitch-black void of a person with eyes that glowed a radioactive green and far too many sharp teeth in a far too large mouth - held him up by his hair, and had a dripping knife in the other hand.

Mark’s head throbbed. Knees weak, he toppled over backwards onto the floor.

* * *

“Mark!”

”Hnnnggg...”

What happened? Did he pass out? The stench of vomit hit his nose seconds later. So that part was real, at least. And he was cold and wet from sweating, too weak to stand, let alone clean up the bathroom and go back to bed.

”Are you okay?” Seán knelt down over him and cupped his hands around his face. “Did you see him again, or should we-”

”Yeah, I saw it. And...”

“And?”

Mark tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Was he really going to do this? “I can’t.”

You can’t what?”

”I can’t deal with this anymore. I’ve had enough of this bullshit.”

Seán’s mouth hung open. Tears began filling his eyes. “I’m sorry. I want to help, I want to get rid of him, but I have no clue how. It’s gotten worse ever since we got together...”

Without thinking, Mark blurted out, “Then get out of my house.”

”Wh-wha-”

_”Get out!”_

* * *

_”Well, Jack...”_

Seán shivered as Anti’s claw lightly drew a line under his chin. He... It’d been years... He thought he was gone... He thought he was safe...

_”It looks like it’s finally just the two of us again.”_


End file.
